Waste storage devices are known in which an item of waste, such as a baby's nappy (diaper) or other personal waste, is individually wrapped. For example, the item of waste may be received in a tube of film, and a twist in the film is provided at either side of the item of waste to form a package containing the item of waste. However, such twists in the film may unravel over time and thus may not provide a seal sufficient to prevent odour and waste leaking from the package.
Additionally, known waste storage devices make use of replaceable cassettes which dispense the film in which an item of waste is packaged. Such cassettes are insertable into the waste storage device, usually at the top. Conventional waste storage cassettes generally comprise a solid body with an aperture therein, the aperture being large enough to receive an item of waste therethrough. As a result, known cassettes can be bulky and difficult to transport and store.
An invention is set out in the claims.
A waste disposal device for sealing waste is provided. The waste disposal device comprises first and second rollers. Each of the first and second rollers comprises first and second end portions and a joining portion therebetween. An end portion of the first roller and an end portion of the second roller are arranged to receive and seal first and second film portions therebetween as the first and second rollers rotate. The joining portion of the first roller and the joining portion of the second roller are arranged to define an aperture for receiving waste in a first rotary configuration of the first and second rollers and to seal the first and second film portions therebetween in a second rotary configuration of the first and second rollers.
A cassette for dispensing film is also provided. The cassette comprises a first portion comprising a first film dispenser and a second portion comprising a second film dispenser. The first portion is mechanically connected to the second portion. The cassette is moveable between a first, compact configuration and a second, extended configuration.